Schuster
Doctor Schuster is a character featured in the Aether story of Treyarch's Zombies mode. Schuster was first heard on the map Moon in Call of Duty: Black Ops and on the remastered version in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. He appeared again on the map Classified in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Biography Work at Group 935 On 1939, Schuster worked with Edward Richtofen at Group 935 on teleportation. On December 4th, they successfully teleported a walnut during Test Trial 151. However Ludvig Maxis wasn't impressed by the result and called it a waste of time prompting Richtofen and Schuster to continue the experiments behind his back. A month latter, on January 4th 1940, they conducted the first human teleportation test and Richtofen volunteered himself. The test was a success but Richtofen was teleported to the Moon and went missing for over two weeks. When he returned on January 23rd, he and Schuster teleported again to the Moon and started working on Griffin Station. They were soon followed by other disgruntled Group 935 scientists. On February 1st, 1942, Griffin Station was completed and Richtofen charged Groph and Schuster with discovering how to power the Moon Pyramid Device. Six months later, on July 18th, Schuster discovered how to charge the M.P.D. after killing a rat near the device, filling the tanks. The discovery was reported to Richtofen who began to send scientists and soldiers to the station to be sacrificed. Schuster continued to work with Groph at Griffin Station, they developped the Wave Gun on June 1945. On October 1945, Richtofen began Operation Shield and teleported Maxis and his daughter Samantha away from the Der Riese facility. However, Samantha was teleported at Griffin Station and ran inside the M.P.D., which was opened after being powered. Schuster and Groph teleported Maxis to the station in the hope that he would persuade his daughter to get out of the device. Unfortunately for them, Maxis ordered Samantha to kill them all. Work at the Pentagon and Groom Lake Schuster managed to escape Griffin Station and was recruted by the as part of an earlier agreement between Richtofen and the Allied Powers known as Operation Stapler. In 1946, Schuster began working at the 115 Division inside the Pentagon and was tasked to resume the undead experiments. A task he objected arguing over the danger of such experiments and the fact he worked on teleportation at Group 935, not the undead. By 1961, Schuster was working both on the undead experiments and the establishment of a teleporter link between the Pentagon in Virginia and Groom Lake in Nevada. On June 4th, the first stable teleporter link was established using the Teleporter Signal Amplifier constructed by Schuster. Schuster volunteered himself after several successful trials using a walnut. Schuster was then tasked to establish a link between the Groom Lake teleporter and Griffin Station on the Moon, a task of the highest priority as the US believed the Soviet Union knew about Griffin Station and achieved teleportation two years before them. The teleportation trials continued at Groom Lake until 1963. While the device was completed, little progress was made as Schuster warned about "time-distortions". Schuster also warned the Station Chief, Cornelius Pernell, about Griffin Station and the presence of Samantha on the Moon. On August 3rd, 1963, after Test Trial 11 failed, Ultimis (Richtofen, "Tank" Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Masaki) was teleported back from the Moon in 2025 to Groom Lake in 1963 and was taken in custody in Hangar 4 of Groom Lake to be used a test subjects by Pernell. Back in the Pentagon, Doctor Layman managed to create docile zombies after having living test subject inhaled vaporized Element 115, Schuster and Layman reported the results to George Sawyer who dismissed the obedient zombies and was more interesting by the gas itself. Layman was consumed by Samantha's voice after reading copies of Richtofen's journal stolen from the Ascension Group and on October 18th, 1963, Layman freed the zombies and released the gas inside the Pentagon before killing himself. Schuster managed to get a gas mask but it is unknown if he survived the outbreak or was killed. Trivia *Schuster's voice can be heard when turning on the power on Der Riese in World at War and when linking the teleporters to the main frame. Schuster was replaced by Maxis in The Giant in Black Ops III. *Schuster appeared on the loading screen of Nuketown Zombies in Black Ops II but it was only confirmed that was him in one of the altered loading screens from the comic book series Call of Duty: Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Characters